


Rush

by Ambrose



Series: Dare to Write Challenge [35]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/pseuds/Ambrose
Summary: Wynonna hears Waverly yell, and rushes towards her with her gun out, thinking they're under attack again





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grumpy_Grizzly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpy_Grizzly/gifts).



Wynonna was reading through some of Waverly's research spread on the kitchen table when she heard a scream coming from the living room. Quickly, she grabbed Peacemaker and rushed to the living room, thinking they were  under attack. It wouldn't be the first time, and even if revenants couldn't come onto their lands anymore, count on them to find minions to do it for them! Or the stone witch, or some other asshole who'd decided to send a commando after them...

But when she entered the living room, she found herself pointing her gun at Nicole, half straddling her sister on the couch - the two girls were in a tickle match or something, and Waverly had just cried out for her to stop. 

Waverly looked at her weirdly, before she started laughing, and Wynonna suddenly felt like an idiot. 

"Eh!", she grumbled. "That was a perfectly normal reaction! You yelled, I thought we might be under attack again!"

Waverly's laughing redoubled, while Nicole sent her an apologetic smile. 

"I think I can manage to fight off this attack," Waverly said between laughs, as she struggled to breathe. Nicole rubbed her back in a soothing motion. 

"I swear, the two of you..." Wynonna smiled.

"We're disgustingly cute, yes," Waverly finished her sentence for her. "But please don't point your gun at my girlfriend. That never goes well!"

"I master that gun perfectly," Wynonna pouted, as she holstered the gun anyways. "I'd never..."

"Didn't you drop it right after, last time you said that?" Waverly laughed. 

"I can't believe Dolls told you about that!" To think her boss was always so serious, and then he went to mouth off to her sister... But they got her on this one. 

"Whatever, have fun, kids. But don't go complaining if I don't react next time you cry out, even if we're really under attack..." She laughed, and turned to go back to her work. "Or just yell "revenants!" or something, so I know it's not just you two being lovebirds. There are rooms for that, by the way!"

They were so engrossed in each other, Wynonna couldn't understand how she'd stayed so oblivious before Willa's big reveal... But, whatever, Waverly was happy, and _she_  had work to do. 


End file.
